Dreams and Reality
by Wolven-1
Summary: When Deidara has dreams about his partner who does he turn too? A second female Akatsuki who is constantly locked in her room. What is the result? Read and see. Warning: this is rated M, it is YAOI if you don't like then don't read.


_When Deidara has dreams about his partner who does he turn too? A second female Akatsuki who is constantly locked in her room. What is the result? Read and see. Warning: this is rated M, it is YAOI if you don't like then don't read. _

**Yes, I am back. I bring with me Yaoi. Now this is rated M. for boy on boy action. I do love it so. Please review, Flames shall be laughed at. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sigh I wish I did… I only own the plot and Yamato. **

**Deidara: I hate you.**

**Me: And why would that be?**

**Sasori: I find her funny**

Deidara: You would Danna

**Itachi: Wait… why do I…**

**Me: SHHHH you'll ruin it.**

**Sasori: Is that Character meant to be you by any chance?**

**Me: Yep! I know I am contradicting myself by saying I don't like M.S in FF. but I'm kinda there as comic relief.**

~Dreams and Reality~

Deidara woke with his heart pounding. He had that dream again. That dream. It was always the same, it never changed, and it was driving the blond mad. He needed to talk to someone; he needed to figure this out, he needed... Yamato. Sighing, he pushed his blankets off and stood out of bed, he glanced at the clock. 4:23 am. His flannel pyjamas were stripy red and black and his hair was out covering his face. He moved to the door and into the hallway. He only walked a short distance until he was outside a second door. Silently he pushed the door open and crept up to the bed.

"Hey Itachi. Un" Deidara started. Itachi jumped awake clutching his chest in shock.

"What... Deidara what?" he asked through hazy eyes. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You don't sound asleep Un. Anyway I need the key Un, un." Deidara stated. Itachi who was half awake mumbled his response.

"Key what key?" then it dawned on him and he found himself alert and awake. "Why do you need the key?" Deidara ignored him and took the key off his bedside table and left the room. Itachi shook his head and turned around again.

Deidara walked through the corridor to a locked room. The door was different to the others, this door was metal. The girl inside, Yamato, was a member of the Akatsuki, who had a mental break down a few years ago, she now switches between sweet and kind to murderous. The door creaked open. Everyone liked her and trusts her; they just don't want her hurt, so they keep her in her room until they can find a cure. Deidara walked inside, the roof like all the rooms were high and the room was decorated to her style.

"Yamato? Un" he called.

"Kid is that you?" a voice called. She always called him kid, Deidara relaxed knowing that she was in her right mind today and began looking for where the voice came from, and then he looked up. Yamato also had an issue with controlling her chakra.

"Y-Yamato? What are you doing upside down? Un" Deidara asked. Yamato looked at her feet and then down to the blond.

"I don't know."

"Un, How long have you been there?"

"I don't know what month is it?" she asked cocking her head to one side. Deidara began to panic.

"When was the last time you had a visitor? Un" Deidara asked.

"That would be Itachi on my birthday." Yamato smiled.

"That was four months ago! Un" Deidara screamed.

"Oh... well... Fuck."

"Itachi!" Deidara left the room screaming and returned dragging Itachi, who was clad only in his boxers, which had little weasels on them.

"What now?" he asked then saw the girl. "Why?" he asked not sounding surprised about her position.

"I don't know, I woke up this way." Yamato pouted. Itachi sighed.

"Get her arm and focus your chakra to your feet." Itachi commanded as he jumped up and took hold of the girl's hand. Deidara did the same. Only a minute had passed when Sasori walked by obviously coming back from his workshop. He passed the door, stopped turned and stood in the doorway.

"Do I want to know?" he asked. Deidara blushed. Itachi muttered something under his breath.

"Hi Sasori!" Yamato smiled, suddenly her chakra ran out and the three fell. Itachi and Deidara landed on their feet due to their concentration of chakra, Yamato on the other hand hit the ground headfirst. "I'm good...I'm okay... Call a doctor..." she muttered. Sasori rolled his eyes and continued on his way. Itachi cracked his neck then left the room without a word leaving the two alone.

"Did it ever occur to you to walk down the wall? Un" Deidara asked.

"So kid you needed something" Yamato smiled quickly, Deidara rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"I keep having dreams, about me and Sasori Danna... and..."

"Look kid what..."

"Why do you call me that? Un" Deidara cut in.

"I'm older I'm allowed to." Yamato stated.

"How old are you? Un"

"Old enough." Yamato answered.

"She's seventeen." Itachi walked past the door.

"Shut up!" Yamato cried.

"How did you get in the Akatsuki? Un" Deidara asked in slight shock at the girl's long membership and young age.

"Through Itachi."

"And how did you know him? Un" Deidara asked.

"We use to date." Itachi mentioned and he walked past the door again with a glass of water.

"Damn it Itachi shut up!" Yamato screamed as Itachi made his way into her room and sat down.

Deidara watched the two for a moment.

"I know what you're going to do." Itachi stated smugly.

"No you don't."

"You're going to hit me with your brush."

"You can't prove that." Yamato defended. Itachi smirked only to have a pillow thrown at him. Deidara grabbed hold of Yamato as she lurched forwards. Itachi laughed and left the room to use the bathroom.

"And you dated him? Un" Deidara asked.

"Back onto your issue Deidara." Yamato avoided the question. Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at her with disapproval.

"How am I meant to get him out of my head? Un"

"Better idea, why not try and get him INTO bed?" Yamato asked.

"And how in the name of god would I do that? Un" Deidara asked.

"Like this. Get in the closet." Yamato laughed. Deidara sighed and did as he was instructed to do. He watched from the closet as Itachi returned. "Hi Itachi" Yamato waved. Itachi, for a lack of a better word, pounced on her pushing her down onto the bed and began to kiss the girl furiously, after only a minute Itachi regain control of his body and pushed himself off her.

"No! No, not allowed, must go." And faster then thought possible the raven hair man fled into his own room.

Deidara fell out of the closet.

"How the hell did you do that? Un" he asked. Yamato giggled.

"It's not that hard." Deidara looked away with a sad face. "Kid, why don't you just tell him?"

"Because Danna doesn't like me like that un. I'm…. I'm nothing to him." Deidara muttered almost in tears. Yamato sighed and began brushing his hair as the boy vented. "He's always so busy un, and we argue all the time, and I just know he hates me un. I bother him…I'm…." the blond's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm just a brat."

Yamato listened to each word and thought of reasons behind Sasori's behaviour.

"You know kid, I've been here longer then you, and in all honesty, Sasori is a bastard. I mean that in the nicest way but still… I don get why you like him so much." Yamato shrugged as she continued to brush Deidara's hair.

"Danna is so attractive un! He thinks deeply about each thing he does, even if it's choosing what to have for breakfast! His view on art may be wrong but his art is so beautiful un! I feel safe knowing he's near me…" Deidara whispered the last part more to himself.

Yamato put the brush down. "Alright tell me about these dreams." She yawned as Deidara turned to face her.

"Well, he has me pinned to the bed with my arms above my head, he's above me un, I'm panting and sweaty and he's the same then he moans my name and does something un…. it makes me scream his name and beg- " Deidara was cut off by Yamato bolting across the room to her tissues.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there before I die of blood loss." Yamato smiled as she waited for her blood nose to pass.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment; Deidara was the one to break it.

"You're a pervert. Un" He stated.

"No, I'm a Yaoi fan-girl. There is a difference." Yamato corrected.

"Look are you going to help me or not? Un." Deidara asked.

"Okay. Look kid the only thing I can say is confront him. Ask him how he feels."

"You've been locked away in this room for a long time haven't you? Un." Deidara asked.

Yamato glared at him a dragged the brush harshly through his hair. Deidara yelped and scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Look Deidara, I don't care how long you've been his partner I have been here longer; why wont you listen to me?" Yamato asked getting annoyed. Deidara looked away with sadness painted on his face.

"Danna, I know he hates me." Yamato groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

"Deidara, you want my honest advice?"

He nodded.

"I think you're completely insane!" Yamato shouted. Deidara looked at her with hurt eyes. "But, in saying that…Sasori has always had this weakness where he gets really passionate about art." Yamato continued.

"Un?"

"Make him see your body as art Dei." Yamato smirked. Deidara gave her a blank expression.

"…Un?" he repeated.

"Alright, I am going to make this as clear as possible… get into an Art fight with him then jump him!"

Deidara blushed at the thought. Yamato raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy who she could sware was a girl in a bad disguise.

"…"

"Deidara." Her voice was monotone and knowing.

"…"

"You're a uke aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Shut up. Un" He muttered as he drew he knees to his chest.

Yamato rubbed her temples and sighed. This was just getting better and better. She thought for a moment.

"Okay this is my final advice Kid, try being cute… you know… yourself?"

"But…" Deidara closed his mouth and nodded. He bid goodbye to Yamato and left her room, sealing her within it again.

The blond walked down the hall back to his room, he glanced to the room across the hall. It was Sasori's. His heart skipped a beat just looking at the door of the man he had been dreaming about. He wanted nothing more then to knock on the door and kiss Sasori, even if it cost him his life, but he knew it would never happen, he was the definition of uke.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sasori answered in his pyjama pants and no shirt. Deidara blushed at the smaller male.

"What is it brat?" he sighed.

"I… ugh… un." He scratched at the back of his head.

"Brat I don't have time for this…" Sasori turned around.

"I can't sleep." The words escaped his mouth before he knew it. Sasori stopped and threw him a look over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow. "I-I can't sleep… I just… I …" Deidara couldn't stop the blush getting deeper.

"And what do you expect me to do about that?" Sasori sighed wanting the conversation to be over.

"N-Nothing un." Deidara replied.

"Then why bring it up brat?" Sasori snapped as he began walking further into his room again. Deidara stood in the door watching the back of Sasori disappear into the darkness.

"Un… Danna…" Deidara whispered as he turned around.

"If you're coming in close the door behind you." Sasori's voice echoed from the dark room. Deidara froze and looked into the empty doorway and carefully walked in closing the door behind him.

The room wasn't as dark as it appeared to be from the outside; in fact it was actually fairly lit once you passed through the little hallway. Deidara had never been in Sasori's room. It was much like his own, only his had red and black silk sheets everywhere. He suddenly felt ever nervous at being here.

"D-Danna?" he looked around the room only to see Sasori sitting in the middle of his bed cross-legged with a book in his lap. Sasori looked up and placed his book on his side table.

"Well?" Sasori asked.

"…Un?" Deidara asked.

"Why can't you sleep brat?" Sasori snapped.

Deidara stiffened. He was not expecting that… and now he was panicking over what to tell him… he couldn't possibly tell him? Could he? No!

"I…ugh… I had a dream un. And it-it makes me sad…I don't want to sleep again un." Deidara confessed a half-truth to Sasori. The dream did make him sad, and he didn't want to sleep if it meant he was shown what he couldn't have. The only thing he didn't tell the puppet was that he was dreaming about him.

"Brat everyone needs sleep. Get over it and go back to your room." Sasori growled at the blond's words. Deidara felt his heart crack. He didn't know why he felt suddenly like crying, Sasori hadn't even been that harsh with him, all the same he felt the tears well in his eyes and quickly turned facing the door to hide them from Sasori.

"Yes Danna. Un." Deidara replied softly as he reached out to the door handle. He didn't hesitate and let the room and entered his own, he fell face first on the bed and finally let the tears fall.

He was woken later that morning at a more reasonable hour by Tobi running down the hall calling out for him.

"Sempai, Sempai, Sempai…" he stopped at the door and was about to knock when Deidara opened it.

"Yes Tobi? Un."

"Sempai!" Tobi leapt into a hug as he continued. "Kisame is looking for you." Deidara pushed Tobi off and walked down the hall and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes un?" He asked. The fish looked up.

"Do you know why Itachi is curled in a ball chanting 'devil women'?" Kisame asked. Deidara started to laugh, he recalled exactly why he was like that.

"Yea, I went to see Yamato last night un. And Itachi walked by and kinda…. Pounced on her un." Deidara was still giggling. Konan was the one who clicked to what the boy had said.

"Deidara, why were you talking to Yamato?" she frowned. Deidara tensed slightly, everyone saw her from time to time, but Deidara was the only one who hadn't known her longer then a month or so.

Panic swept through him, he didn't want to explain that he went to talk to her about a dream he had. On the other hand he didn't want to lie about why he was visiting the girl.

"I needed some advice un." Deidara spoke softly; he didn't want anyone to know about what had happened in that room.

"Was that before or after she was hanging upside down with both you and Itachi clinging onto her?" Sasori asked as he made his presence known from where he stood in his boxers and nothing else.

Deidara felt a blush rush to his face and looked away from the shorter man. He wanted nothing more at that point then to just sink away, he knew he couldn't have Sasori so what was the point of this stupid crush?

"Upside down?" Pein asked.

"She has issues with her chakra…" Kisame put in. the group agreed with that point, they knew a lot about the girl, but she was never known to give advice.

Konan sighed and turned back to see Deidara leaving the room as Sasori moved further in to get a drink.

The bomber sat on his bed making little clay birds and spiders, he lost count after his third clay pouch ran dry, he didn't care how much he was wasting or how he was planning on using his creations. He just needed to keep his mind off Sasori. The boy sighed and fell backwards onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Nothing I do is good to him un. I don't understand it un. I just want Danna to smile at me un." Deidara sighed realising how very tiered he was from lack of sleep.

He opened his eyes again and looked up at the roof, he just wanted Sasori's attention, maybe if he blew a hole in the roof Sasori would care. Doubtful. He sighed again as he sat up to answer the knocking at his door. He opened it revealing the red head in his boxers. Deidara blushed again and tried to not stare at the body of his Danna.

"D-Danna…" Deidara stammered a greeting. Sasori looked the blond up and down with a bored expression. "What is it un?"

"Brat I need you to help me this afternoon, be ready and at my room at 3." With that the red head turned and vanished into his own room. Deidara sighed; he was just a tool to his Danna.

After the long wait Deidara was dressed and waiting outside his partners room. The clock on the wall hit three and the door opened. Sasori stood dressed and took a step back into the room. Deidara followed closing the door behind him. Again he found himself in Sasori's room.

"What did you need help with Danna?" Deidara asked as he sat on Sasori's bed.

"I need to talk to you Brat." Sasori stated simply.

"About what un?" Deidara asked again feeling slightly nervous. Sasori stood and pushed Deidara backwards. "What the hell un?" he shouted as he lay on his back.

"Last night, Itachi left… you didn't." Sasori stated.

"Un?"

"Why?" Sasori asked. Deidara felt his heart skip a few beats.

"Are you jealous Danna un?"

"No, that's an emotion, I don't have those remember." Sasori snapped. Deidara smirked; this might just work in his favour.

"I dunno Danna, you seem pretty jealous un."

"Deidara if you continue with this then I will have to punish you." Sasori threatened. Deidara shivered at the thought of being under Sasori's control, then a blush crossed his face only this time, he wasn't able to hide it. Sasori quirked an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"That turns you on doesn't it Deidara." Sasori smirked. Deidara looked away.

"Of course not un." He denied. Sasori glared down at him.

"I don't like to be kept waiting brat. Tell me why you didn't leave."

"I already told you un! I needed some advice!" Deidara glared back the blush still in his cheeks. The blond pushed the red head off and stood to leave.

Sasori growled and pushed the boy back down this time straddling Deidara's waist to keep him in place. Deidara blushed further and willed himself not to get hard, which didn't help. Deidara was hard before Sasori spoke a moment later.

"Brat I'm warning you."

"I'm telling the truth un!" Deidara cried at him. The blond again began to push the older male off him again only this time Sasori caught his wrists and pinned them above his blond hair with one hand. Deidara's heart began to beat faster as Sasori with his free hand gently pushed down on the blonde's chest.

"Deidara I mean it." Sasori warned again as his hand curled into a fist. Deidara lost it at the feeling of Sasori's hand on his chest.

"Don't touch me Danna!" he screamed as a tear rolled out of his eye. Sasori was taken back a bit and used his hand that was on the blonde's chest to brush it away, but Deidara turned his face away causing his blonde hair to cover his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasori frowned.

"I-I can't be around you like this. I can't have you this close to me. Y-you can't touch me. Not like this." Deidara whispered.

"Deidara..." Sasori's voice was monotone and sounded uncaring.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? The answer is right in the mirror. Why not look?"

"Deidara what the hell are you talking about?" Sasori asked as he released his wrists and sat back. Sasori suddenly felt Deidara's erection and look down at the boy who had now stopped silently crying and was biting his bottom lip with a deep blush across his face. Sasori's eyebrow quivered for a moment then he lowered his eyelids slightly. Changing his position quickly he laid himself on top of the blonde. "Do you want me Deidara?" Sasori whispered in his ear.

Deidara caught his breath and shook his head avoiding Sasori's eyes. Sasori then brought his hand down and began to gently rub Deidara's clothed member. Deidara bit his lip and stifled the nose that was threatening to escape his lips. Sasori listened to the boys almost pant like breathing.

"I don't want you Sasori…" Deidara whispered sadly. Sasori looked at him for a moment.

"Fine brat, I'll let you go then." Deidara relaxed at his words. Sasori caught Deidara off guard and rubbed his member again more vigorously. Deidara moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed. Sasori smirked as the blonde was now panting with lustful eyes and a blush of embarrassment across his face.

"Fine. I want you Danna, are you happy now?" Deidara confessed. "That's why I was talking to Yamato. It was because I had a dream about you."

Sasori raised an eyebrow and then leant over the blonde placing a soft kiss on his lips. Deidara widened his eyes with let them close as he began to kiss back.

"Deidara, do you want me?" Sasori smirked at him.

"Y-yes Danna."

"Good, stay here." Sasori commanded as he stood from the bed and wen into his closet. He returned a moment later with a belt from his dressing gown.

"Danna, what's that for un?"

"You like the idea of being under my control correct?" Deidara simply nodded as Sasori drew closer. In a second Deidara's wrists were bound above his head and Sasori had pulled out a kunai.

"D-Danna, what's that for un?" Deidara asked. Sasori smirked as he simply tore Deidara's shirt off leaving his chest exposed.

Deidara gasped as Sasori sat on his hips again and began gently caressing his nipples and lightly rolling his hips.

"Whoa, your hard brat." Sasori smirked at him Deidara lay there panting looking up at the red head.

"P-please Danna, I-I've wanted this for so long." Deidara begged. Sasori smirked.

Sasori wasted no more time on teasing his brat. He simply pulled Deidara's pants off along with his boxers. Sasori smirked further.

"I have to say brat, I didn't expect you to be so big." Sasori commented as he slowly began to suck the head of Deidara's member. Deidara spluttered a moan as Sasori slipped two fingers into Deidara.

"Ah~ Danna. I-it hurts un!" Deidara cried.

Sasori continued to bob up and down and search for the one spot that would make the blonde feel pure ecstasy. After a few more thrusts of his hand, Deidara cried out as he threw his head back and arched his back off the bed again. Sasori smirked and replaced his fingers with his own manhood and carefully pushed in causing the blonde more pain. After a moment Sasori began thrusting, aiming carefully until…

"Danna!" Deidara cried out.

Sasori continued to pound into the blonde until Deidara was doing nothing but panting and moaning or screaming for Sasori. The blonde pulled on the restraints on his wrists as he tried to bring them down to his own member.

"God Deidara, are you a virgin? You're so tight." Sasori purred.

"Ah~ Danna I-I'm close." Deidara panted. Sasori began pumping the boy until he reached his limit. "Sasori!" he screamed as he came. The sound of the blonde screaming sent Sasori over the edge and he came a second after.

Sasori pulled out and fell beside the blonde. Deidara turned his head still panting to see Sasori in the same state as him.

"Your beautiful brat." Sasori smiled gently at him. Deidara felt his heart skip a beat.

"D-Danna… my arms…" Deidara stammered. Sasori looked up and chuckled a little.

"I forgot about that." He reach up and loosened the knot on Deidara's wrists allowing them to slip free. Deidara curled up into Sasori, in turn Sasori help him.

"I love you…Sasori Danna."

"I love you too Deidara."

"Again with giving me a blood nose!" Yamato cried as she leapt from Itachi's arms and ran to her box of tissues.

"You were right brat. She is a pervert." Sasori commented.

"Yaoi fan-girl damn it! And I can't help it when you are practically undressing yourself on my bed!" Yamato protested. Itachi sighed and went back to reading his book.

"What ever un." Deidara smiled.

"So Sasori. Were you jealous?" Yamato asked. Sasori responded with a death glare. Yamato gave a nervous laugh and then moved back behind Itachi.

Itachi stopped and looked up then turned his attention to the girl behind him.

"I'm not protecting you from him." Itachi pointed out. Yamato smiled then looked around.

"Where did they go?" she asked. Itachi turned to see the other two occupants of the room had vanished.

"Oh seriously?" he asked. "They had to go and do that again?"

"Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi!" Yamato squeed in joy. Itachi rubbed his temples as he got up and left. "See ya!" the girl called as Itachi waved and left the room. Only a second later did the girl pull out her journal.

About fucking time! Sasori got laid and Deidara got the guy of his dreams! Good for the Barbie! Next task: Tobi on medicine for ADD…

~End~

**There you have it! Review if you like it and if you don't. :P any questions or concerns message me!**

**Itachi: Why did I try to jump you?**

**Me: Because it was funny. I don't even like you that much… I love Sasori, but I couldn't break up Dei and Sasori!**

**Sasori: I like what you did with the rope.**

**Deidara: I hate you…**

**Me: The feeling is mutual. **

**Deidara: Is this because of the Kazekage?**

**Me: How'd ya guess?**


End file.
